Percussus Resurgo: Part I
by Thorsten P. Ziegler
Summary: A 3 part saga that follows a line of powerful wizards starting from the time of the founders and into the 'present' w Harry Potter at Hogwarts.AU.Beta needed!Pairings RROC onesided, RRSSlyth onesided, GGHH. T for violence and language in future chaps
1. Prologue and Chap 1 Enter the Dragon

Disclaimer: I dont own the HP universe, J.K. Rowling and some other people do, lucky sods XD

**A/N: In this story Hogwarts is much older than in Rowling's HP universe. Although this fiction DOES NOT center around my original character he will be playing a major role. Please help me keep my original character from becoming a Mary Sue (in this case a Gary Stu) constructive criticism is VERY much appreciated so please review with your questions, comments, etc. **

Percussus Resurgo

(Stricken I Arise Again)

By

Thorsten P. Ziegler

--------------

Part 1

The Dragon and the Snake

--------------

Prologue

501 A.D. Somwhere in Scotland

-

Godric Gryffindor chuckled quietly to himself as he watched his young students leaving his class chattering excitedly over the day's events and the fascinating creatures they had seen

for the day's lesson.

Godric came from a large family and had been accustomed to the din of happy active children. The happy young students never failed to remind him of how much he missed his

younger brothers Wulfric, Leofric, Wistan and Hrothgar and his elder sister Elfgiva. _Perhaps it's time I go back to The Hollow for a visit_, thought Godric; he had not visited his

family in quite a while. Godric had left home at fifteen looking for adventure, that had been four years ago. Godric hadn't gone far before running into the wizard Merlin.

Gavin, Godric's white hippogriff, who stood behind him, gently nudged his shoulder easing him out of his musings.

"What is it Gavin?" Gavin lifted his head and released a happy trill. Godric turned to face the direction Gavin was facing.

The small group of students had reached the top of the low hill but there was an addition to the group. Helga stood surrounded by her young pupils smiling brightly at them.

"Helga!" shouted Godric. Godric thought it impossible but Helga's smile became even more radiant and she raced down the rest of the hill.

"Hello darling." She said as she wrapped her arms around Godric.

"What brings you all the way out here?"

"Merlin wants to see you."

"That doesn't answer my question," he teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin could have sent the message through his Patronus, why are _you_ here Helga?"

"I wanted to see you Godric."

"Me?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Of course you silly man, who else but you. Now you'd best be off or Merlin will regret sending me to deliver his message."

"Very well darling," he said holding out his arm for her. "Let us go see what is so urgent and has Merlin so desperate as to seek out my help."

"Are you ever serious Godric?" Helga asked as she took Godric's arm.

"Of course not, that's what Salazar is here for."

"Godric!" she exclaimed, stifling a giggle that threatened to come out. "Don't let Salazar hear you talking like that, it's not very nice."

"You know it's true Helga but if you insist…"

"I do."

"Your wish is my command my Lady." And with that the couple headed up to the tower.

* * *

A/N: Ferenc is pronounced Fer-ENZ

-------------

Chapter 1 Enter the Dragon

-------------

Southwest Britain

-

His horse's hooves pounded on the hard earth. _Is the entire land composed of rock_, Sagramore asked himself, _or is it just the coast_? The shore itself was sandy but it did not

stretch very far before meeting up with a line of short white stony cliffs. The grass grew in patches in the stony ground having found cracks on the hard surface and taken root.

He looked out into the distance, gray clouds loomed overhead as the sun rose; the mild winds swept across the land's cragged rocky surface carrying the sea's salty smells.

Sagramore became lost in his horse's rhythmic movements and his thoughts began to trail. Sagramore was beginning to miss his home, and not just for the climate. He missed

everything from the busy marketplaces to the plains and wilderness at the far ends of the empire that contrasted with its bustling cities, especially the hub of the empire,

Constantinople. No city on this island he was now on could compare with Constantinople; Britain was a footprint in the sand left by the Romans, who had abandoned the island a

hundred years ago, but the mighty empire in the East was different, it was Rome reborn and in its prime.

Constantinople was a center of trade and commerce where three distinctive worlds met and merged into a thriving microcosm unlike any other. When the sun rose on the great

walled city of Constantinople there were a few precious seconds in which the entire city glowed as if it were made of gold and from within the palace Sagramore would watch in

wonder. No matter how much he missed his second home he would never consider going back.

The horse's cadence changed and its rider's thoughts were interrupted. Sagramore's dark stallion, Robi, was enjoying the exercise and had increased the speed of his gallop. Robi

hadn't been too pleased about being stupefied and carried across the sea in a dragon's clutches, Sagramore could have simply ridden in on Ferenc but he didn't want to make an

overwhelming 'entrance', it wouldn't do him any good if he frightened the people of the land he hoped to call home. He had to admit that Ferenc was a frightening sight; he was a

Hungarian Horntail, an enormous dragon with a giant wingspan, rows of sharp teeth, gleaming yellow eyes and bronze horns that lined his body from head to tail. Yes, best not to

have Ferenc around until people around here got to know him first, they might consider Sagramore and his winged beast a threat otherwise.

Robi and Ferenc had never gotten along, both vying for their master's attention since the day they had met. Ferenc had been with Sagramore since his master had been a small child

in Hungary, he had been an egg then and when said egg had hatched the fierce little dragon instantly became attached to the young Prince. Robi was given to him many years later,

nearly two years after he had been taken away to the capital of the Eastern Empire. The little filly, which had been meant as almost a kind of bribe from his grandfather, had been

brought to the Emperor from the Sarmatian horseman from the plains along with its untamed mother as tribute. Sagramore had watched with great interest as the horseman had

subdued the little filly's wild blood and was quite saddened by the whole experience having reminded him that this was the very thing his grandfather intended to do to him;

Sagramore's heart instantly warmed to the dark little horse.

Sagramore drove his heels gently into Robi's side, urging him to go even faster; Robi eagerly acquiesced to his master's request and he lunged forward with even greater speed.

Sagramore and Robi were a reckless pair; Sagramore had often used Robi as a means of escape from his dull tutors. The Emperor had been amused by his strong-willed grandson

flustering the idiotic tutors; it was obvious that the boy did not need them; he learned well enough on his own and was already an extremely intelligent boy, perfect for his future heir.

Of course the Emperor had no idea that his grandson and heir was being tutored by centaurs that had followed him from his homeland in Hungary. The future heir of the Empire was

being taught things that were beyond the comprehension of the court's greatest minds; for how could one explain all the mysteries of the magical world to those who had never

experienced its wonders. Sagramore's relationship with his grandfather had been at it's least tumultuous then, the Emperor had done everything possible to win the affection of the

boy and though he had not succeeded in wining said affection the boy-king no longer fought him, like Robi who had been born a wild young filly Sagramore too was broken into

submission but their wild spirits remained secreted away within.

Theodosius knew the boy continued to pine for his homeland but he would not be returning until he was crowned emperor and even then it would not sit well with anyone if the

emperor of Eastern Rome spent too many of his days in the empire's 'barbarian' outskirts of Hungary.

With an angry grunt Sagramore pushed all thoughts of his turbulent childhood and manipulating grandfather aside and focused on reaching his destination, but as he did so another

foreboding thought entered his mind, _Will she recognize me?_ A wave of anxiety struck him, he hadn't really considered this before. When he'd left home he'd left in a hurry, he

knew that if he dwelled too much on his plans he probably wouldn't go through with them; you couldn't be impetuous when you mixed too much thought into the decision-making

process and Sagramore was a notoriously impetuous young man. He couldn't very well return to Hungary, the Emperor had men there; his Grandfather's advisor would remain on

the throne that was rightfully Sagramore's until Sagramore became emperor and merged his former kingdom with the Empire as had been planned long ago. Emperor Theodosius's

reach was vast, he was after all a cunning man, making alliances in every corner of the continent; anywhere Sagramore went he would be found and dragged back. There was one

place however, far from the iron grip of the Emperor Theodosius, an island across the seas, where he would be safe from persecution. Once Sagramore's decision was made there

was no turning back, so there was no point in worrying whether his own mother would recognize him or not he'd have to stay regardless.

A glimmer of hope flittered its way into his mind, she didn't have to recognize _him_, the ring he wore on his finger, his father's ring, would speak for itself. And the clasp that held his

cloak, the clasp alone spoke volumes to anyone who understood what it truly was; she would know….

Sagramore's thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of harnesses, the pounding of hooves, and the snorting breaths of horses galloping at a strenuous pace. Slowly he raised his

head, afraid of what he might see but he did not allow his fears to surface. Five men on horseback greeted his eyes. The five men were wild eyed with dark blond hair that stuck out

in a tangled mess from their helmets and wiry beards that were in the same state, the horses like their masters were broad and muscled.

He could not understand the few words he could hear them shouting at him but it was clear that they intended to do him harm. The five riders continued to advance in his direction.

Instead of reaching for his wand Sagramore loosed his sword from its sheath, the hilt gleamed in what sunlight made its way through the thick gray clouds. Knowing what lay ahead

Robi slowed to a stop and tensed beneath him, snorting loudly he raised his head defiantly ready to trample or even bite anyone who dared come near. Sagramore wanted to laugh

at his horse's desire to protect him and silently thanked his manipulating grandfather for the spirited warhorse.

"Come Robi let us face the enemy."

---------

-

-

-

**A/N: Sagramore is not a completely original character. Sir Sagramore happens to be from the King Arthur legends and I'm just borrowing him ;) We will be seeing more of Godric and Helga in chapter 2 as well as Merlin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and a few more characters. Please Review!!! It will help me finish up chapters 2 and 3 a lot faster, 2 is halfway finished as of September 4th 2007 and 3 is outlined, waiting for me to finish with 2 XD**


	2. The Lion and His Fellow Knights

I wish I owned Harry Potter because then I would own one Severus Snape, but I don't so I can't have Seviekins to myself and you can't sue me :P

-

-

-

Chapter 2: The Lion and His Fellow Knights

-

- The coast of southwestern Britain, 501 A.C.E

-

-

As Godric rode the winds became stronger and began to push the gloomy gray clouds apart, slowly revealing the sun. As he reached the crest of the hill his objective came into view, the newly freed rays of the sun spotlighted the event that was about to unfold before his eyes; a clash of steel with bleak odds, five armed men against a single rider. Godric had come to even the odds.

"Hurry it up Gawain, this lad could surely use our help." He called out to one of his companions, "And tell your brothers that if they are going to stay at that pace they'll miss all the fun."

"Not to worry Godric, won't let you and your friend down their have all the fun. And besides I don't even want to think of what your beloved would do to me if you returned injured, I'm sure she'd hex me into oblivion, or worse."

"Not my sweet Helga!" shouted Godric as he continued to close the distance between himself and the lone rider. Sir Gawain rolled his eyes at his fellow knight and signaled for his brothers to move forward.

The single rider charging towards the armed Saxons was the man Merlin had spoken of to Godric. Upon reaching Merlin Godric had been informed that Merlin had sensed a new magical signature entering the island, one with a purpose, whose life was to be intertwined with those of the island and more importantly with its _**future**_ inhabitants. Godric had given Helga a quick peck on the cheek and had apparated to Camelot to inform King Arthur.

Gawain and his brothers Agravain, Gaheris, and Gareth, finally caught up to Godric and as they descended down the base of the hill they began to spread out in order to surround the enemy.

Once Godric and his posse reached the flatlands the lone rider noticed him and looked into his eyes as if to ask whether he was friend or foe. Godric lifted up his sword its point facing the Saxon horseman, the rider acknowledged Godric's answer with a brief nod then turned his attention to the man heading the formation of burly warriors. The green eyed youth lifted up his sword and brought it down with a mighty crash against head Saxon's shorter sword. As the two swords clashed two ravens rose up from a short distance behind the young man, as they rose into the partially clouded sky they cawed and headed north. _**I must remember to tell Merlin of this, **_Godric said to himself. Before the other enemy horsemen could surround the young man Godric, Gawain, Agravain, Gaheris and Gareth each singled out a Saxon for themselves and raised their swords, ready to do battle in the name of King Arthur.

--------------

-

-

**A/N: I know I promised Rowena, Salazar, and Merlin in this chapter, in fact this chap. was intended to be MUCH longer but I've been really busy with school lately and the lack of reviews isn't helping much. Please R&R! I really would like to improve my writing and critique is one way to help me improve. I have read some really crappy Mary-sue-filled-fics written in aim lingo that have hundreds of reviews (and no the majority of these aren't flames) and I still don't have a single review, is my fic really that bad?! Ok I won't continue my rant, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Virtual hugs, kisses, and chocolate frogs Ziggy**


End file.
